makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Project PS Zone
Project PS Zone is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Playstation and Nintendo 3DS co-developed and published by Team Future Speed, Inspired by Project 7 Zone and features characters from Many Series. Plots TBA, Sorta Similer to the Subspace Mode in Lawl with Garterbelt 2 Gameplay Same as it First Spin-Off Character Pair Units *Panty & Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Theme: Fly Away and Chocolat* *Amy Rose (Sonic) & Medic (Team Fortress 2) *Theme: My Sweet Passion and MEDIC* *Cream the Rabbit & Cheese the Chao (Sonic) *Theme: Follow Me and Tikal* *Timmy's Dad (Fairy Oddparents) & Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Theme: An Ode to Timmy's Dad and (We know who theme this is but It all I know that Fit this guy)* *Kitana (Mortal Kombat) & Shaundi (Saints Row) *Theme: The Princess Kitana and Girls Night Out* *Toad (Super Mario Bros 2) & Link (Zelda 2: Adventure of Link) *Theme: Overworld and Adventure of Link* *Steven Star & Rosa Anarchy (Original/Star Family) *Theme: Battle to Pay the Debt and Guren no yumiya* *Johnny Gat (Saints Row) & Trevor Philips (Grand Theif Auto V) *Theme: Opposite Attract and Sleepwalking* *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic)* & Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Theme: Throw it All Away and GT* *Chowder & Panini (Chowder) *Theme: Kalimba and Somewhere Over the Rainbow* *Jimmy (Ape Escape 2) & Flame Princess (Adventure Time) *Theme: Theme Tune and Burn It Down* *Dawn & May (Pokemon) *Theme: Kimi no soba de and I Won't Lose* *Felicia (Darkstalker) & Blaze the Cat (Sonic) *Theme: Cat Royale and Fire Woman* *Akiko (American Dad) & Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Theme: Monochrome Effect and Spinning Bird* *Nakoruru & Rimururu (Samurai Shodown) *Theme: Dancing Sword Art and Shikanna-Kamui* *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) & Spyper (GMod) *Theme: Spanish Flea and Number One* *Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic SatAM) & Black Rabbit (Problem Children) *Theme: The Loyalist and Most Dependable and Black + White* *Pyrrha (Soul Calibur) & Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Theme: Wings of Sorrow and Fluttershy* *Roberta Tubbs (The Cleveland Show) & Hayley Smith (American Dad) *Theme: Frapp Attack and Majestic* *Amy Wong & Leela (Futurama) *Theme: Futurama and Baby Love Child* *Cyclone & Roxie Nickle (Original) *Theme Persona 4 Arena - Seeker of Truth *Franklin Clinton & Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto V) *Theme: Welcome to Los Santos and Radio Ga Ga* *Kenny Blankenship (MXC) & Mitsuru Shinehara (Regular Show)* *Theme: Firebrand and Hail to the King* *Rick (Rick & Morty) & Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama) *Theme: Rick and Morty and He wants a Brain* *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) & Soda Popinski (Punch-Out) *Theme: Night of the Living Ed and Popinski* *Corey & Laney (Grojband) *Theme: Flat-Out and X-Project (100% Pure Mix)* * - Initially a Rival Unit. Assist Pair *Sheogorath (Skyrim) *Theme: Sheogorath's Madness* *Sally Acorn (Sonic SatAM) *Theme: Fastest Thing Alive* *Segway Guy (Happy Wheels) *Theme: Happy Wheels* *Brute Amy Rose (Original/Amy Rose Creation from a Cloning Machine) *Theme: REMIX 03* *Torchic (Pokemon) *Theme: Pokémon Ending* *Piplup (Pokemon) *Theme: The legend of Piplup <----All I can find under Piplup Theme* *Rouge the Bat (Sonic)* *Theme: Fly In The Freedom* *Momohime (Muramasa: The Demon Blade) *Theme: Kisuke vs Momohime* *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Theme: Library* *Patricia the Skunk (Original by Spongebob100) *Theme: Crepusularity* *Cyrus Temple (Saints Row the Third)* *Theme: STAG* *Lemongrab (Adventure Time)* *Theme: Dungeon* *Red (Pokemon) *Theme: Pokémon Trainer Red* *Snowflake (Dead Rising 2)* *Theme: Narrow Escape* *Pierce Washington (Saints Row) *Theme: Saints Flow* *Carl Schliff (Dead Rising 2)* *Theme: Postman* *Zhi (Dead Rising 3)* *Theme: Wrath* *Joseph de Francis (Original by StevenStar777) *Theme: Polnareff's Theme * - Initially a Rival Unit. Rival Units *Amakusa (Samurai Shodown) *Theme: []* *Baraka (Mortal Kombat) *Theme: []* *Monoculus and Headless Horseless Horseman *Theme: []* *Mileena (Mortal Kombat) *Theme: []* *Monkey Yellow (Ape Escape 3) *Theme: []* *Shadow the Hedgehog* (Sonic) *Theme: For True Story* *Lemongrab (Adventure Time)* *Theme: Dungeon* *Monkey Pink (Ape Escape 3) *Theme: []* *KillBane (Saints Row the Third) *Theme: []* *Cyrus Temple (Saints Row the Third)* *Theme: []* *Alduin (Skyrim) *Theme: []* *Specter (Ape Escape) *Theme: []* *Zinyak (Saints Row IV) *Theme: []* *Cyrus Temple (Saints Row the Third)* *Theme: Ganstas in Space* *Stockingnator (Original) *Theme: []* *Steven Chapman (Dead Rising) *Theme: []* *Mitsuru Shinehara (Regular Show)* *Theodore Smith & Snowflake (Dead Rising 2)* *Theme: Narrow Escape* *Brandon Whittaker (Dead Rising 2) *Theme: []* *Carl Schliff (Dead Rising 2)* *Theme: Postman* *Slappy (Dead Rising 2) *Theme: []* *Rouge the Bat (Sonic)* *Theme: Hero vs Dark* *Seymore Redding (Dead Rising 2) *Theme: []* *Reed Wallbeck & Roger Withers (Dead Rising 2) *Theme: []* *Jyunichi (Saints Row II) *Theme: []* *Amber Baily & Crystal Baily (Dead Rising 2) *Theme: []* *Tyrone King (Dead Rising 2) *Theme: []* *Zhi (Dead Rising 3)* *Theme: Wrath* *Scanty & Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Theme: []* *Zankuro Minazuki (Samurai Shodown) *Theme: []* *Corset (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Theme: []* *Super Corset (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt/Sub-Final Boss) *Theme: []* *Demonic Wilford Brimley (Frollo Show/Final Boss) *Theme: []* * - Once you Beat them, You get to pick to Have them Help you or Kill Them/Watch them Kill themself i:Non-Playable Characters *Brief (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Kinzie Kensington (Saints Row) *The Professor (Ape Escape) *Vector (Sonic) *Oleg (Saints Row the Third) *Dr. Tomoki (Ape Escape 3) *Aki (Ape Escape 3) Gallery Project PS Zone Pair - Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Pair: The Anarchy Sisters) Project PS Zone Pair - Amy Rose and Medic.png|Amy Rose and Medic (Pair: The Doctors) Project PS Zone Pair - Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao.png|Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao (Pair: The Cutest Team) Project PS Zone Pair - Timmy's Dad and Hugh Neutron.png|Timmy's Dad and Hugh Neutron (Pair: The Funniest Dads) Project PS Zone Pair - Kitana and Shuandi.png|Kitana and Shaundi (Pair: The Female Leaders) Project PS Zone Pair - Toad and Link.png|Link and Toad (Pair: The 50% NES Gamer) Project PS Zone Pair - Steven Star and Rosa Anarchy.png|Steven Star and Rosa Anarchy (Pair: The Star Family) Project PS Zone Pair - Johnny Gat and Trevor Phillips.png|Johnny Gat and Trevor Philips (Pair: The Murderous Madmans) Project PS Zone Pair - Shadow and Pan.png|Shadow and Pan (Pair: The Small with Powers) Project PS Zone Pair - Chowder and Panini.png|Chowder and Panini (Pair: Young Chef) Project PS Zone Pair - Jimmy and Flame Princess.png|Jimmy and Flame Princess (Pair: The Flame Family) Project PS Zone Pair - Dawn and May.png|Dawn and May (Pair: Female Pokemon Trainer) Project PS Zone Pair - Felicia and Blaze.png|Felicia and Blaze the Cat (Pair: The Kitten Girls) Project PS Zone Pair - Akiko and Chun-Li.png|Akiko and Chun-Li (Pair: The Eastern Fighter) Project PS Zone Pair - Nakoruru and Rimururu.png|Nakoruru and Rimururu (Pair: The Ruru Sisters) Project PS Zone Pair - Heavy and Spyper.png|Heavy and Spyper (Pair: GMod Heroic Freaks) Project PS Zone Pair - Bunnie Rabbot and Black Rabbit.png|Bunnie Rabbot and Black Rabbit (Pair: Bunny Ears) Project PS Zone Pair - Pyrrha and Fluttershy.png|Pyrrha and Fluttershy (Pair: The Shy Heroes) Project PS Zone Pair - Roberta Tubbs and Hayley Smith.png|Roberta Tubbs and Hayley Smith (Pair: American Teen Daughters) Project PS Zone Pair - Amy Wong and Leela.png|Amy Wong and Leela (Pair: Planet Express Ladies) Project PS Zone Pair - Cyclone and Roxie Nickle.png|Cyclone and Roxie Nickle (Pair: TBA) Project PS Zone Pair - Franklin and Michael.png|Franklin and Michiel (Pair: The Hiest Group) Project PS Zone Pair - Kenny Blankenship and Mitsuru Shinehara.png|Kenny Blankenship and Mitsuru Shinehara (Pair: Pain Loving Game Host) Project PS Zone Pair - Rick and Zoidberg.png|Rick and Zoidberg (Pair: The Craziest Docters) Project PS Zone Pair - Ed and Soda Popinski.png|Ed and Soda Popinski (Pair: Strongheaded Soda-Drinker) The Opening Theme Category:Adventure Games Category:RPG game Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Project X Zone Fanmade